A Story!
by AngelOfAnime97
Summary: Well this is just a random story me and my friend tought of, but please read and review because its fun, i think. we do not know our Oc's pairings yet but it will come i asure you. : Rated T because of Hidans foul language that will soon to come X3
1. What the hell!

**AN/:/ By the way Akito( Authors friend) is the smart one And Kazuko( Me) isn't the smartest person in the world. I you have a good title please tell us .**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto if we would everyone in the Akatsuki would still be alive and Sasuke would probably be dead( Sorry all Sasuke fans but he is pissing us of. Damn EMO kid).**

This is how it is. Me and my friend have just been sucked in to the Naruto world. It´s pretty fun except we woke up in the Akatsuki base. You wanna know how we woke up? Deidara slipped on a banana peel and fell on top of us. And because Yamada Kazuko doesn't like to be woken up in a rough way she hit him in the face . Yeah and that's my friends name. My name is Aiko Akito.

" Kazuko stop hitting him, its not nice."

" But I wanna hit him, plus its not my fault that he woke me up." Kazuko said.

" Oh shut it. We all know you like too hit people without reasons. NOW GET OF HIM!." I was forced too pull her away from Deidara where she was sitting on his stomach hitting him repeatedly in the face.

" Sorry Deidara she didn't mean to do that."I said to Deidara who was lying on the ground, and the answer I got from him was

" Ow!" Before I could say anything else I was hit in the back of my head and everything went black.

( One hour later )

I woke up when I heard Kazuko scream

" DON'T EVEN DARE TO TRY AND TIE US UP, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE LOOKING LIKE DEIDARA WHEN THIS DAY IS OVER!" She was running around like a madwomen while I was laying down on the sofa, I think, I haven't opened my eyes yet. I sat up and looked around and yeah it was the sofa. When I looked around I saw that the whole Akatsuki was sitting down and looked at Kazuko who was still running around like a madwomen but now with Kisame chasing her around with Samehada.

" KAZUKO SITT DOWN AND KISAME STOP CHASING HER AROUND!" I yelled at them. Kazuko immediately sat down beside me and Kisame looked at me amazed that I could make her stop from running and yelling to quiet and well behaved. Well the whole Akatsuki was except Pein, Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu of course.

" How the hell did you know my name?" Kisame asked clearly confused how I knew his name.

" its easy, im psychic. Well not really I just know all of your names. Research you know."

" I KNOW THEM TOO!" Kazuko yelled. Everyone looked at her.

" Bad dog, bad dog!"I screeched at her.

" I'm not a doog."

" Are you totally sure about that? Now SCHHH I'm trying to talk to Kisame. Alright I haven't introduced myself have I. My name is Aiko Akito And this is my friend Yamada Kazuko. You do not have to introduce yourself because as I said before I already know all of your names."

" OH, OH, I KNOW TOBIS TRUE IDENTITY." Kazuko screamed .

" No you don't and stop screaming in my ear. I'm almost deaf because of you." I said calmly with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

" HOLY SHIT WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" She screamed in my ear AGAIN.

*Beep* I hit her in the back of her head.

" OW, What was that for." She said.

" First of all you screamed in my ear again, and second you're being an idiot."

" Fine I will be quiet." she said.

" well what choices do we have? Its not like were getting out of here alive right."

" Well you can either join the Akatsuki or Die." Pein said.

" IM ONLY JOINING IF YOU HAVE CHOCOLAT!" Kazuko yelled.

"You're joining with or without chocolat." I said raising my voice a bit.

" BUT I WANT CHOCOLAT." She yelled back.

I hit her in the face and well she fell unconscious.

" Sorry I lost my temper." I said Sighing out loud.

Everyone made a mental note not to piss me off.

**That's the end of this chapter hope you liked it. Please review. NO FLAMES OKAY!**


	2. Frankie THE fly X3

**Hello again! We were bored so we decided to make another chapter. ENJOY MY LITTLE PEOPLE.**

**As you can see, this is Kazuko's POV, so be prepared she is stupid I say, STUPID.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own naruto and bla bla bla you know the rest. We do neither own Usui from Kaichou wa maid-sama. On with the story.**

( Kazuko's POV.)

On our way to our room I found myself staring at Konan's hair. It was so blue.

" Stop staring at Konan's hair will you." A-chan (Akito) said.

" But its so blue and pretty." I replied.

" Well thank you. Your light blue hair is also pretty." She said. I started crying and hugged her.

" GHA, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU." I yelled.

" Oh a fly. I'M GOING TO NAME YOU FRANKIE. Ah, a youthful name."

A-chan suddenly drew me out of my thoughts by saying.

" Oh, cant you just shut up and walk."

" Hey where did Konan go?" I asked.

" You probably scared her of with your stupidity." She replied.

" NOOOOO. WE NEED TO FIND HER, OF TO THE KITCH- …. Oh wait. OF TO FIND KONAN!" I ran off and hoped that A-chan was following me.

" You know, you just ran past the kitchen." A-chan said calmly.

" OH MY GOD. FOOOOOOOOOOD." I waved my arms franticly over my head while running to the kitchen. But just as I was running trough the door I bumped into Kisame.

" FISH-FACE, GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOUR BLOCKING THE FOOD DAMNIT!" as you can see I was really hungry.

"What did you just call me?" He asked whit a terrifying serious face on gripping after Samehada.

" I said fish-face get out of my way!" I replied

"She's just hungry so she doesn't know what she's talking about" Akito said while covering my mouth.

"Mphf" Was all I could say.

"I'll let you go this time." He said walking away.

" WHERE'S THE FOOD, WHERE'S THE FOOD!" I yelled looking around franticly.

" Refrigerator maybe." Itachi said in a cold tone.

" GOD. DUDE YOU SCARED THE LIVING HECK OUTTA ME " I yelled pointing a finger at him.

*Beep*

" The first thing is don't point at people its rude. The second thing talk like a normal person." Akito said.

" Phuuuu."

" Stop using Usui's language." A-chan said beeping me, AGAIN.

*Groooowl*

" Need food." I said looking for the refrigerator.

" FOUND IT!" I ran quickly and opened the refrigerator door .

" C-C-C-CHOCOLAT CAKE." I exclaimed happily.

" First you have to eat something." A-chan said making me cry.

" But I don't Wanna."

" Well you have to. I will make you some salad."

"With chicken."

" No beef. Itachi you want some?" A-chan looked at Itachi and he nodded in response.

" WHAT ARE YOU, MUTE ANSWER HER MORON." I yelled at him.

" Excuse me, what was that?" He said his Sharingan flaring for a second. I took a step back and said quietly.

" N-n-nothing. H-he he he."

" SALADS READY." A-chan shouted.

"YAY!" I yelled happily.

" But Itachi gets first.".Akito said calmly.

" BUT WHY!" I cried out.

" Cause he is not an idiot like you are."

( After dinner )

" I FOUND KONAN. PRAISE THE LORDS." I yelled.

" technically she found us." A-chan replied.

" Here are your room." Konan said.

" YAY! WE SHARING A ROOM!" I yelled while glomping her.

" .Me." A-chan said with her famous death glare. It was even worse then the Uchiha death glare.

*sob* *sob*

" S-s-so c-creepy." I stammered while backing off. We went into our room and saw that it was very plain, and I mean utterly plain. The only things in the room was two beds, one wardrobe and one desk.

"Plaaaaaaiiiin."I said looking around.

"*sigh* lets just sleep shall we." A-chan said.

**And that's the end of chapter 2. Please review. NO FLAMES or we will cut you.**


	3. You have five seconds12345

**Hi! We are now starting Chapter 3! This is A-Chan's POV. She is not as stupid as I am but try to bear wit- FRANKIE I TOUGHT YOU LEFT ME!**

***Cough* *Cough* I am so sorry she was not supposed to say that. Now to the disclaimer we don't own Naruto or Ouran High school Host Club and you know the rest… Now on with this chapter…**

I woke up to the loud snoring of my idiotic best friend.

"I'm going to take a shower so GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

"Mh, five more minutes."

"Fine."

(After the shower)

I had just put on my underwear when the door flew open.

"WHAT IS TAKING YOU BITCHES SO FUCKING LONG!" Hidan yelled "Eh" was all he said when he saw me standing in nothing more than my underwear on. He's eyes traveled down to my breasts.

"You have five seconds" I said plainly while putting my clothes on, 1…2…

"Huh?"

"She means five seconds to run." Kazuko said rubbing her eyes.

"3…4…"

"Oh, fucking hell!" He said running away.

"5, IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!. I screamed loud enough to make everyone jump.

Grabbing my sword I ran after Hidan. I got a hold of his wrist. I pulled him to the ground, sat on his stomach hitting him several times in the face. Then I took my sword and stabbed him through the heart pulling my sword out I cut his head off. The whole Akatsuki stood and looked at me with disbelief written all over their faces. Well almost everyone not Pein, Kakuzu Sasori and Itatchi of course they just stared at me blankly.

"Ow, YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU CUT MY FUCKING HEAD OF!" Hidan screamed.

"Has anyone got duct tape?" I said calmly.

"TOBI DOES HERE AKITO-CHAN!" Tobi yelled and randomly took out duct tape from his cloak.

"Thanks Tobi-kun." I said taping over Hidans mouth. "Kakuzu you don't have to sew his head on just yet right?" I asked.

"No I don't" he replied.

"Good." I said waking inside the kitchen.

"Can I ask what all of that was about?" Deidara said.

"He came barging in when I was standing in my underwear." I replied "And he also stared at my boobs" I said.

"Oh, so that's why you stabbed him through the heart and cut his head off?" Kisame asked.

"Well yeah." I replied "What did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know" He shrugged "Beat him to a bloody pulp or something."

"Thanks for the advice" I said "By the way who wants breakfast?"

"TOBI WANTS!"

"Anyone else?"

Everyone nodded.

I nodded my head. "I'll start making breakfast then" I said turning to the refrigerator.

(10 minutes later)

"BREAKFASTS READY." I yelled.

"It smells nice! Deidara said while sniffing in the air.

"What did you make? Sasori asked (AN/ OMG he can speak!)

"Well there's bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, salad, pancakes, waffles, porridge, omelets and cereals. I replied already sitting down eating pancakes with chocolate on.

"Mmh, It tastes wonderful." Konan stated.

"Thanks" I said smiling brightly. "Weasel-kun can do the dishes.

"What did you just call me?" he asked with his Sharingan flaring.

I didn't even flinch. "Weasel-kun." I said simply.

Kisame and Kazuko started laughing while Itatchi looked really pissed off.

"Kakuzu now that everyone's done maybe you can sew Hidans head back on." I said.

"If you say so." He said and started sewing Hidans head back on.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH THAT HURT LIKE BLOODY HELL!" He screamed.

"Huh, you said something?" I replied Kakashi style.

"I SHOULD FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!"

"You mean you have a god with Jasmin as name." I said with a smirk.

"IT'S JASHIN BITCH!"

"Yeah, yeah who cares?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hidan put down your scythe! She's an Akatsuki now! Pein said blankly.

"Fine Leader-sama." Hidan replied.

"Thanks Pein-sama." I said running up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Pein just stared at me with a surprised expression.

"O MY GOD HE'S SHOWING EMOTION! SOMONE LEND ME A CAMERA!" I screamed.

"HERE YOU GO AKITO-CHAN!" Tobi threw a camera to me.

"Thanks Tobi!" I said while taking a picture.

"Develop it for me will you?" I said while throwing the camera back to him.

"YES AKITO-CHAN!" He said while making salute.

Pein looked extremely annoyed and the rest of the Akatsuki laughed their ass off. Well of course Itatchi, Kakuzu and Sasori just chuckled a little.

"Well now it's time for us to test your abilities." Pein said "you'll be sparring against Itatchi."

Oh crap! Was all I could think.

**Du du du dum. That's the end of that chapter.**

**Hidan: AND REVIEW OR I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEADS OF!**

**Us: HIDAN BE NICE! Please review but no flames OR ELSE…?**


	4. The fights! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! X3

**Hello! We will now start with ch- .FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEEEE Stop interrupting me *death glaring* S-s-s-s-sssorry. Anyway like I said we will now start with chapter four. Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or OHSHC. Enjoy the chapter**.

_**Inner**_

Normal

(Kazuko's POV X3)

"PEIN-SAMA, PEIN-SAMA. WHO AM I GOING TO SPAR WITH? PEIN-SAMA, CAN YOU HEAR MEEE!" I yelled waving my arms around my head. Everyone except A-Chan stood with their hands covering their ears.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it." A-chan said calmly.

"You will spar against Kisame." Pein said with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Time to beat your fat ass, fish face." I said. '_**Omg you didn't yell it'**_ Who the hell are you? _**'I'm your inner self, Idiot.' **_ I didn't know I had an inner self. Cool. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!

"Hello. Anyone there." Konan said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, right. I forgot that I had to beat fish face." I said with a sickly sweet smile on my face.

(Outside the Akatsuki base.)

"Okay, who will start?" A-Chan asked.

"I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA!" I yelled with my right hand in the air.

*face palm*

"She's more annoying than Tobi." Deidara said.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Tobi said while fake tears started running through his….Eye hole?(AN/: I mean Tobi's mask. Just so you know.)

"Nothing, T-Tobi's a good boy." Deidara said avoiding eye contact, if that's even possible.

"Just start the match. You're wasting my time." Kakuzu said annoyed.

"Fine." I said.

"Begin."Pein said calmly.

"Payback time for fish face you annoying little brat."

*Twitch*

"I hate when people calls me brat. Because _**No one calls me BRAT and gets away with it."**_ There was a sudden chakra explosion and I found myself aiming a punch to Kisame's stomach with a chakra loaded fist. He was taken by surprise and I was able to hit him in the ribs. We all heard loud cracking sounds.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Kisame hissed through clenched teethes. He made a couple of hand signs while I was aiming a kick for his legs. He sidestepped and took a hold of my wrist.

"WATER PRISON JUTSU!" He yelled.

'Damn I can't move' I thought.

'_**Pull yourself together' Inner said 'you can win this match!''**_

'RIGHT!' I broke free from the jutsu and immediately kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face with chakra pulsating in my fists and feet. He jumped back while taking out Samehada.

"Oh, that's so cool!" I said "I want that sword!" I said now with a pout on my face.

"Hmph! Samehada doesn't like anyone else than me!" He said while he chuckled a bit.

"Hah! We will see about that" I said while taking out a kunai.

He aimed at me with Samehada. For some reason Samehada refused to cut me and I stabbed Kisame in the shoulder.

"What's wrong Samehada?" He said, "What? You actually like her!" He said without even feeling the pain in his shoulder.

"Told you so! I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Fine!" He said annoyed. Putting Samehada away he pulled out some kunais. He threw all except one at me and while I dodged them he stabbed me in the stomach. I gasped and backed away from him.

"Why you-"I said while my eyes were starting to glow red and my chakra suddenly where ten times bigger than normal. I collected all my chakra in my right feet while running against him. I was there SUPER-MEGA FAST! I moved all my chakra to my right foot and me left hand kicked him in his ribs while punching him in the face. He fell unconscious.

"I WON!" I screamed. Then I my legs wouldn't carry me anymore. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. It never came. Instead I was carefully placed on the ground. I opened my eyes.

"You big, fat idiot" A-Chan said looking at me with worry written all over her face.

"HEY THAT'S NOT NICE!" I yelled.

"Do you want me to heal you or not." She said clearly annoyed.

"But how can you make healing Justus?" I asked, I was really confused.

"I don't know" she shrugged "I just can." I kept quiet while she started to heal my stomach and the rest of my injuries.

"Done!" A-Chan said with a small smile.

"Cool I didn't think she would win!" Deidara said chocked.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled sitting up and pointed a finger at him.

"A surprise indeed." Sasori exclaimed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hidan screamed. "SHE FUCKING BLOODY WON!"

"Kakuzu beep him for me."Akito said

*Beep* Kakuzu hit him in the back of his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK" He screamed at Kakuzu.

"That's what you get for being an idiot" Itatchi replied.

A-Chan had started to heal Kisame. When she was done he opened his eyes and looked over in my direction.

"That little shit actually won over me." He said.

"IM EIGHTEEN YOU MORON!" She screamed at him.

He just shrugged, picked Samehada up and sat down beside Kakuzu. "You shouldn't have wasted your chakra on healing." He said to A-chan.

(Akito's POV)

"You mean I can't heal my friends." I said emotionless.

He looked surprised. "Do you actually think of me as your friend!" He asked.

Now it was my turn to look surprised. "Of course, why shouldn't I?"

"Because you known me for about one day and twelve hours." He replied.

"Well I still know a lot about you anyway." I said.

"What?"

"Well I know a lot of things about all of you." I said bluntly.

"What!" Everyone said.

"Why do you look surprised?" I asked Kazuko.

"I don't know." She replied with a scared expression.

"Shouldn't we be fighting now?" Itatchi asked, dropping the whole 'How the hell do you know things about us' conversation.

"Oh, right." I said standing up and brushing the dirt of my knees.

"BEGIN." Pein said.

We were standing across each other staring in to each other's eyes. He wrinkled his eyebrows still staring into my eyes with his Sharingan turned on.

'_Shouldn't I be captured in a Genjutsu by now?'_ I thought.

"Impressive." He said "No one has ever been able to withstand my Genjutsu before."

"Eh, were you seriously to capture me in a Genjutsu?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"OMG, WE HAVE WITNESSED THE FAMOUS UCHIHA 'HN'" Kazuko yelled. Everyone mentally face palmed and rolled their eyes in annoyance.

*beep*

"WHY?,(AN/: WE HAVE REACHED 1111 WORDS OUR LONGEST CHAPTER YET AND WE'RE NOT DONE YET. And yes it was absolutely necessary to put this Author's Note up.) KAKUZU, WHY? YOU WERE MY IDOL!" Kazuko yelled while crying these fake anime tears.

"Oh, shut up. You're giving me a headache." Kakuzu replied while massaging his temples.

"You know what, our names sounds the same!" Kazuko stated.

"No really. NOW you figure it out." Kakuzu replied.

"CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK TO THE FIGHT!" Deidara yelled startling Kazuko.

Fire ball Jutsu." Itatchi said calmly.

'_CRAP'_I thought.

"WATERDRAGON JUTSU!" I screamed while making hand signs. The jutsu actually worked.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT JUTSU?" My annoying best friend screamed.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" I yelled back.

"EYES ON THE FRONT, THE FROOOONT!" She yelled to me.

I dodged the kunais without even looking at them and took my sword out at the same time. I let my chakra run through the sword and it immediately started to glow red and flames were coming out of it. The light from the sword made my night black clothes to look like they were dark red. (AN/ We changed her clothes to her ninja clothes.) I ran towards him and almost succeeded to stab him in his shoulder then I quickly turned around and blocked his attack. Suddenly I found myself surrounded by Itatchis. I looked around and then I took my sword and sliced it trough the ground. All the clones turned in to smoke and I yelled:

"Phoenix-shuriken!"

He easily dodged them. I smirked and pulled the strings attached to the shuriken. They stabbed him in the back. I pulled some more kunais out and threw them at him. One hit him in the leg.

"A kunai dipped in poison." He said while looking me in the eyes.

I nodded my head.

"I guess this match is over then." He said. "You won."

"YAY! YOU WOOOON!" Kazuko yelled trying to hug me. I sidestepped her and went over to Itatchi.

"I'll heal you." I said calmly.

"Thanks." He replied.

The rest of Akatsuki just stood there chocked, not Pein, Sasori or Kakuzu of course.

"She actually beat Itatchi." Deidara said stunned.

"No shit Sherlock!" Kisame answered (AN/LOL I just had to put that in somewhere)

"Your injuries are healed." I said "And you're not deathly sick anymore."

"Thanks." He said while looking at me. What no one else saw during the fight was that I had Sharingan.

**Now the chapter is at an end after more than 1500 words. We hope you liked it and please review and no flames or we will gouge your eyes out with a spoon MOHAHAHAW!**


	5. MY CAAAKE TToTT

**Hello! This is Kazuko's POV. We have absolutely nothing to say except the **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or OHSHC. R&R  
>Oh by the way Akito doesn't know she has THE Sharingan so don't say anything to her<br>"Don't say what?"  
>"Ahem, Nothing, Now on with the chapter!"<strong>

(Kazuko's POV)

"WHAAAAT?" I heard A-chan scream as I hurried to the kitchen.

"I HAVE SHARINGAN?" I heard her scream again. When I got there I saw the terrible sight I have ever seen, MY cake, On the floor. DEAD. A-chan and Weasel-kun were staring at each other  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHO KILLED MY CAKE?" I yelled.<p>

"I dropped it because of him." A-chan said while pointing at Weasel-kun. Suddenly the whole Akatsuki came into the room and looked at me who was sitting in my newly found Tamaki corner.( AN:/and we finally had OHSHC in the story.)

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO MY CAKE!" Hidan screamed.

"Your cake?" I asked in a wicked voice while glaring at him.

"Yeah, My fucking cake!" He replied glaring back at me.

"Now before you start fighting. What was that 'whaaaat?' about?" Pein asked calmly.

"Oh that. I just found out that I got Sharingan except its purple." A-chan replied calmly. Everyone looked shocked except Itachi. HE ALREADY KNEW. What a bastard. _**' yeah what a bastard '**_who the hell are you. _**'Naaw you're so nice forgetting me already '**_YEAH NOW I REMEMBER YOU'RE MY INNER SELF! _** Yeah now focus Akito-san is talking.'**_ Fine.

"Now enough with this crap, EVERYONE OUT OF THE KITCHEN. I'M GONNA MAKE FOOD!" A-chan yelled.

"B-b-but my cake?" I asked while sniffling a little.

"No one cares about the cake." She replied coolly.

"Yes we do!" Everyone said. And I mean EVERYONE.  
>*death glares at everyone*<p>

"No we were just kidding of course we don't care. Right?" Deidara asked the other members of the Akatsuki. They all nodded at the same time. A-chan violently pushed them out of the kitchen ,including me, and slammed the door in our faces.

"TOBI WANTS TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" Tobi suddenly exclaimed making us all jump a little.

"OH, OH, KAZUKO WANT'S TO PLAY TO!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF THE AKATSUKI?" Tobi asked them.

"No." Pein said flatly while walking away with Konan behind him. Everyone else just walked away.

"It seems like Kazuko and Tobi have to play by themselves?" I said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"By the way who's going count? Kazuko or Tobi?" I asked Tobi.

"Let's decide that by playing rock paper scissor." He said. We put our hands up and yelled at the same time

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR!" It seems like I got a scissor and Tobi a rock. Well damn take my luck.

"Hehe. Kazuko-chan has to count. "he said.

"Phuu. Fine. But I will only count to 20. 1 ..2 ..3 ..5…9..12..1. Wait how the hell is I counting?" I asked myself. _**'Oh god you're 18 and you still can't count right.' **_HEY!.

"20" I screamed so that Tobi can hear me. Tobi was right in front of me with his palms in front of his eyehole. But being the dumbass I am, I didn't take notice to him. But what the hell he was crouching so how the hell could I have known he was there. So being me I just have to trip on him and smash my face on the stone floor and HELL IT HURT. I started to cry.

"Tobi my face hurt veeeeeeeeeryyyyyyy much." I said. He saw that I was crying for real and quickly scooped me in his arms so I was sitting BRIDAL STYLE. Why do I have the sudden feeling that something bad is going to happen?

**So! What do you think of my lovely chapter? **

**Please REVIEW!  
>Onegaishimasu.<strong>

**CIAO! **


	6. Unexpected Owo

**This time we'll just do the disclaimer: We do not own Naruto okay!**

**(Akito's POV)**

'Damn it felt good to have some time for myself and kick them out of the kitchen' I thought to myself and giggled a bit.

"Hmm, what should I do for lunch" I asked myself.

"What about grilled chicken?" Sasori said.

I spun around and hit him in the face without thinking.

"Eh, sorry but you shouldn't sneak up behind me like that."

"No kidding."

"But, how the hell did you get in here!"

"Backdoor."

"Well get out again then, I'm trying to cook."

"Hmph, fine." He replied and disappeared.

"Creepy" I said.

**(30 min later)**

"FOOD READY" I yelled.

"OH KAZUKO WANTS FIRST!" Kazuko screamed.

"No Sasori gets first." I replied.

"But why!"

"Because he isn't shouting in my ear!

"Phuu."

*Beep*

"What's for lunch?" Konan asked.

"Grilled chicken, potato gratin and gravy." I said while smiling at Sasori "And I also made dessert"

"OH TOBI WANTS DESSERT!" Tobi yelled.

"After lunch" I replied.

When everyone was done I fetched the cupcakes I made before.

"I made everyone's face out of frosting" I said and grinned widely.

"Cool" Deidara drooled.

**(After lunch)**

I ran as fast as I could trough the forest and enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair. Then I saw a waterfall with cliffs on every side of it except where I just came from.

"YAY!" I yelled and jumped into the water with my clothes still on.

"That was very unnecessary." Sasori said and put a hand out for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water with me.

"Hah, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Brat"

"Asshole"

"Idiot"

"Moron"

"Punishment time." He said.

"Crap!" I said while getting up from the water and ran back to the Akatsuki base.

"ZETSU HELP ME!" I yelled and hid behind his back. Then a dripping wet Sasori came out of the woods.

"Eh,Sasori why are you so wet?" Zetsu asked.

"Ask the brat over there!" He replied pointing at me.

"I just pulled him into the water" I said innocently.

To both of our surprise Zetsu began laughing.

"**You seriously pulled him into the water**?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said grinning.

"And I'm going to punish her for it!" Sasori yelled.

"You should run" Zetsu said to me.

I began running when suddenly I ran into Pein.

"What are you doing?" He said while giving me a death glare"And why are you wet?"

"I'm running from Sasori and I bathed with my clothes on Oh Mighty Leader-Sama" I replied.

"Gotcha!" Sasori said and dragged me away.

"PEIN HELP ME!"

He just pretended he didn't hear me.

"Take responsibility for your actions" He said and kissed me on the lips.

**And that's the end of this chapter! Please read and review and sorry it's so short!**

**Hope you liked it AU REVOIRE.**


	7. FOOD FIGHT X3

**Bonjoouur! We have come to the seventh chapter and on to the Disclaimer: We do NOT own Naruto whatsoever…. That's it right.**

**BEGIN WITH THE CHAPTER AN R&R!**

( Kazuko's POV )

"Damn that stupid Pein, Making me clean up this mess. It's not MY fault it is that fucking fish-face's fault." I mumbled too myself thinking back about what happened. 

(_FLASHBACK_)

"_Ahhh, foood!" I said looking at the delicious looking chicken while drooling._

"_What are you, a human eating fat pig?"Kisame asked me while taking some chicken in his hand. And now what. HE THROWED IT AT ME!_

"_**Oh, now you've done it." **__I said in my normal wicked voice from when I'm angry. __**'Let me out pleaseee!' **__Fine but it's just because you're my inner and EVIL self! __**'YES! '**__._

_I felt the chakra explode inside of me and it felt like I had just drank like twenty energy drinks and that is soooo NOT good._

"_**I'm going to kill you.**__" Inside myself: "HAHAHHAHAHA. HE FREAKING BROKE HIS NECK AND CUT OF HIS TOES. HAHAHAHAHA. SO FUNNY! -_-'. Why did the television die? AND WHERE THE HELL DID MY POPCORN GOOOO?"_

_*back to normal*_

_I... No wait. My inner threw a cupcake at Kisame's face._

"_WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM?" He said while wiping of the sticky cupcake from his face. "NOW YOU WILL PAY!" He threw himself at me with a FRAKING CAKE IN HIS HAND. But being the nonobservant person I am. Surprise, surprise. I tripped on the cupcake that Kisame wiped from his face. And guess what I feel forward and landed on the floor, probably breaking my nose again, With KISAME ONTOP OF ME. And the most troublesome part is that our lips meet._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY VIRGIN LIPS HAS BEEN TAKEN BY A FISH-MAN!" I yelled to no one In particular._

"_I'M A SHARK. A FREAKING SHARK! NOT AN IDIOTICAL FISH!" Kisame yelled at me. But I didn't hear him I was already in nightmare land._

(_FLASHBACK END_)

"Buhuuu. That was my first kiss." I said to myself while crying anime tears. But I have to admit it did feel pretty good…. NO, BAD THOUGHT'S, BAAAAD THOUUUUGHTS.

"Hey stupid woman, what are you doing?" I heard Kisame's voice ask.

"I'm cleaning up the mess that ME AND YOU did. So that's why I'm going to ask you nicely if you can help me?" I asked.

"No way. I'm not cleaning." He replied. No? I can't take no for an answer. I will have to use that. _**'Hey what's "that"?'**_ you will see. Yeah you will see.

"Hey, Kisame?"

"Yeah, what?" He turned around and his eyes widened. MOAHAHAHAHAHA. MY PUPPY EYES WORKED!

"Can't you pwease help me?" I asked.

"Ah… eh...EHH. FINE I WILL HELP YOU." YES! I KNEW IT WOULD WORK.

"But only on one condition!" he said. And yeah that shocked me what the hell could that condition be?

"Huh?"

" Will you kiss me again?" Wait a moment, heart attack.

"EHHHHHHHHH?" He suddenly brought me into his arms and kissed me anyway. And I even shocked myself because I accepted it. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance. AND I ACCEPTED IT!

OMG WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME TODAY? The kiss became more passionate and loving and I felt like I would melt any moment now. And that's when Hidan and Deidara chose to come in and ruin my perfect moment. Damn.

**WAzzUP? So how was it R&R. NO FLAMESSSSSS.**


	8. First lame mission :3

**ELLO, Chapter eight is finally here and we do not own Naruto duh…**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**(Akito's POV)**

"Today you two will have your first mission" Pein said.

"YAY! OUR FIRST MISSION!" Kazuko yelled.

"What is our first mission?" I asked.

"Groceries" Konan replied "Hidan and Kakuzu will come to so they can keep an eye on you two.

Then the door flew open and Kakuzu came in dragging Hidan with him.

"We're here Leader-sama" Kakuzu said.

"WHY THE HELL DO I FUCKING HAVE TO COME WITH YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON THOSE TWO FREAKS!" Hidan screamed.

"Hmph, take a good look at yourself first" I said turning my back on him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Hidan asked/yelled.

"Nothing, when are we going?" I asked.

"Soon, but first you and Hidan are siblings" Konan said.

"WHY!" We yelled at the same time.

"To make it less suspicious" Pein replied. "And Kakuzu and Kazuko is a couple."

"HAHAHA IN YOU FACE SUCKER!" Hidan laughed.

Both Kakuzu and Kazuko just stood there frozen and stared at Pein.

"WHAT THE HELL I REFUSE!" Kazuko yelled in his face.

"You can't refuse, I'm your leader and you do as you're told. Now get out of here!" He said to all of us.

**(Inside Konoha)**

"Hey Nii-san" I said to Hidan "Get your fat ass over here you're walking way to slow!"

He just death glared me.

"AH WHAT A YOUTFULL DAY!" An idiotically looking moron with a green jumpsuit on screamed in our ears.

"Who the hell are you?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'M THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, MIGHT GAI!" He yelled.

"Good to hear now get lost!" I said.

"HAHA COOL I LIKE HIM!" My friend screamed.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL CAN YOU LIKE HIM?" Hidan asked.

"I think he's cool!" She replied.

"You're and idiot" Kakuzu stated.

"Kakuzu-chan you shouldn't talk to your girlfriend in such a way" I mocked him.

"Shut it!"

"There I see the grocery shop" I said.

"Then let's get this fucking over with" Hidan said.

"Okay Nii-san" I said grinning.

"First we need milk" I read from the note in my hand "We also need salad, tomatoes and carrots. You and Kakuzu can get that" I said to Kazuko.

"Hai A-chan" She said while saluting. Then she dragged Kakuzu with her to the vegetables.

"And you Hidan have permission to come with me and get the rest of the things we need"

"I need permission to do that, tsch"

"Yeah, now come on!" I turned around and walked into a girl with dark hair with a purple tone in it I guessed that she was Hinata.(AN/ we know who everyone is just by looking at them… cool eey!)

"S-sorry" She said with a small smile.

"It was my fault really" I said and helped her of the floor.

"T-thank you"

"Oh fucking lord Jashin stop stuttering do you know how annoying that is!" Hidan said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry" She said bowing her head.

"Hey don't listen to my idiot off a brother" I said "By the way I'm Akito"

"Hinata" She replied "If you want you can come to my sleepover tomorrow"

"I would love too" I said smiling to "Can I bring my friend?"

"Sure!" She replied "But I have one demand and that is you have to bring a guy with you, the same for your friend"

"Okay"

"See it sound much better when you don't stutter!" Hidan randomly said. I slapped him and turned back to Hinata.

"I'll see you tomorrow but where do you live?"

"I can meet you at the front gate off Konoha if you want"

"Sure I'll be there at five"

"Good I'll see you then, bye"

"Bye"

We got the rest of the things, met the "lucky" couple, paid for everything, heard Kakuzu complain about how expensive it was and somehow ended up in a small ramen shop named 'Ichiraku Ramen' when we were finished we went back home. We were greeted by a "Took you long enough" from Deidara.

"Do you know where Sasori is?" I asked without even saying 'hello'

"In our room, why? Deidara asked. But I didn't hear him I was already on my way to their room.

"Open up idiot!" I shouted.

He opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"You are going with me to Hinata-chan's sleepover tomorrow either you like it or not" I stated and walked away and told my idiotically best friend that she was going on Hinata's sleepover tomorrow and that she had to take someone with her.

**And that's the end off chapter eight! Hope you liked it please review but no flames or else…**


	9. Pweeeeeeease :3

**HOLA! We will now start the Chapter in KAZUKO'S POV! You already know the disclaimer so. Let's just start…. I said let's just start. Phuuuu, Fine. And I'm sorry for the OOC in the chapter sometimes.**

**( Kazuko's POV )**

"HOLY CRAP! I HAVE TO BRING WEASEL-KUN WITH US!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" A-chan said to me.

"Whyyy?"

"because your annoying."

"Fine. I will go and ask Weasel-kun instead."

"Good."

( Somewhere near Itachi and Kisame's room )

'_**Hey, do you even now where you're going? ' **_ Nope . I answered my inner.

"ITACHIII-KUUUUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed.

"I'm standing right behind you, you idiot." I heard a voice behind me say.

"KYAAAAAA!" I screamed and tried to kick him but instead of kicking him I kicked the air instead. Poor air.

"OH, RIGHT. I was going to ask you a question Itachi!"

"Hn? " My left eye twitched a little.

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to go to a sleepover with me, Sasori-kun and A-chan?"

"No." Hmm. I think it's time to use my secret weapon. The PUPPY EYES!

"Pweeeeeeease?" I asked him. I saw his eye twitch a little. He face palmed and said

"Fine. But I'm not sleeping over."

"But , but what's the meaning of a sleepover party if you're not sleeping over?"

" FINE!" I probably looked really chocked because THE Itachi Uchiha yelled at me. How unusual is that? A LOT.

( The sleepover day MOHAHAHAHAHAHAA )

" Are we there yet?" I asked Itachi.

"No." I waited for about ten seconds more and asked the same question,

" Are we there yet?, cause my feet's hurts." Itachi sighed and bended down motioning me to jump on his back.

" YAY!" I jumped on his back and started humming to the Epic nyan cat song.

" What the hell are you humming on?" Sasori-kun asked.

*GASP*

" You d-d- GHAAA, I SWALLOWED A FLY! NOOOO. IT COULD HAVE BEEN FRANKIEEEE!" The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground. I looked up at Itachi and saw that he was plugging his ears. Ohhh I screeeamed.

" Sorry Itachi." I said while scratching the back of my neck. With my foot….

" What the hell are you doing Kazuko?" A-chan asked me.

" What does it look like I'm scratching myself." I said stating the obvious.

" Yeah, I can see that, but it's just that you're scratching yourself with your foot." She said.

" Ohhh." I looked at my leg and saw that it was true.

" Hehe, I'm acting just like a cat." I said. Everyone else just face palmed.

" You don't think it's strange at all?" Itachi asked me.

" Nope. I've seen far more weird stuff that has happened to me before." I replied.

" Okay, Anyway. Can we just go now? Hinata is probably waiting for us." A-chan said.

**So? How was this Chapter. I know it's a little short but you will have to bear with it so. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! = I will see you in the next chapter!**


	10. The sleepover XD

**Chapter ten is finely here! And sadly we do not own Naruto or anything… and we put some more OC in but they won't show up anymore after this chapter we think…**

**(Akito's POV) **

When we arrived at the main gate Hinata was already there waiting for us.

"Sorry were late! I said while waiving my hand to catch her attention.

"OMG! YOU MUST BE HINATA! Kazuko screamed.

*Beep*

"WHY ITACHI WHY?"

"Because you're an idiot, now be quiet" He replied

"Eh, well this is my friends Sasori, Itachi and Kazuko" I said while pointing at them.

"It's nice to meet you all!" She said while smiling.

"Hn"

"HOLY CRAP! ITACHI SAID HN THAT HAVE NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!" Kazuko yelled.

"Are you aware that we can hear you even if you DON'T scream in our ears?" Sasori asked clearly annoyed.

"Wow, I've never thought about that!" She replied surprised.

"Maybe we should just go" I said and turned to Hinata.

"Okay"

**(At the sleepover)**

"You're the first persons to arrive except Sasuke and Sakura" Hinata said while she opened the door.

"YOU!" Sasuke yelled and aimed a punch at Itachi's jaw.

"Are you seriously going to punch Itachi? I asked "Are you stupid or something?

He just stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"DO YOU SAY HN JUST LIKE ITACHI?" Kazuko asked or rather she yelled.

"Yes I was going to punch Itachi what do you think?" Sasuke said/asked.

"Then you really stupid" I told him while I dragged Sasori with me to the living room.

"YOU HAVE TO BE SAKURA!" Kazuko screamed while pointing.

We all sweatdropped

"Uh, yeah" She said "But who are you guys?"

"I'm Akito and this is…"

"Itachi"

"Sasori"

"And I'm the one and only KAZUKO!"

"Good dogs" I said patting their heads

"Purrrrr" Kazuko purred?

"Okay that's weird" Sasuke said.

"Well cats maybe…" I corrected myself.

DING DONG (AN/ We're not so good at doorbells hehe)

"I WANNA OPEN" Kazuko screamed making everyone cover their ears.

"HI I'M KAZUKO, WHO ARE YOU?" She asked a blond boy with whiskers.

"I'M NARUTO BELIVE IT!" Naruto screamed

"I like you!" she said grinning.

"By the way where's Hinata? He asked "I'm supposed to be here with her!"

"She is in the living room with the others" I said

"AAH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? Kazuko yelled.

"I've been standing here all the time moron!" I answered "By the way I'm Akito"

"I'm Naruto!"

**(30 min and a hell lot of introducing later)**

Right now everyone sat in a circle and we were about to play spin the bottle.

"Kazuko stop hissing at Akamaru and get over here!" I said to her.

"Okidoki "She said and sat down next to Naruto and Temari.

"I'll go first because it was my idea!" Ino said and the bottle landed on Hinata and Naruto. Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and she went bright red.

"I guess it's my turn" she said and this time it landed on Ino and Kiba.

"Here goes" Kiba said and kissed Ino on her lips.

Then it was Temari and Shikamaru's turn they kissed for like forever.

"Hey break it up other people want to spin the bottle you know!" Sakura said.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said after he broke the kiss. And now it's time for me and Sasori.

"Seriously?" I said and gave him a quick kiss. He just smirked.

I'm just going to say who kissed who know…

Shino and Hana

Tenten and Neji

Kankuro and Ayame

Sakura and Sasuke

Gaara and Matsuri

Lee and Rin

Juugo and Haruhi

Karin and Suigetsu

And of course Itachi and Kazuko…

"MOVIETIME!" Hinata screamed everyone just sat there shocked

"Did Hinata just scream that? Neji asked

"Uh yeah" Ino said.

"Tadaa I chose a horror movie" She said.

"Which one?" Sasori said actually interested.

"The Grudge" Hinata said grinning.

I sat on the floor leaning against the couch with Sasori beside me. 'Why does he always end up beside me?' I thought.

When the movie ended Sakura and Karin was clinging on Sasuke, Shikamaru slept with his head in Temari's lap, Ino was hugging Kiba, Shino and Hana sat there looking bored, Hinata and Naruto was holding hands, Tenten and Neji sat and refused to believe they had feelings for each other and the others sat down playing cards excluding Itatchi who were reading a book and Kazuko who had started hissing at Akamaru again. I looked over at Sasori who looked like he had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself 'He looks so cute when his asleep' I thought 'NO STOP THINKING THAT WAY! But still…'

"EVERYONE GO TO BED THE CLOCK IS TWELVE NOW!" Hinata's mom yelled at us.

"OKAY MOM!" Hinata answered. Unknown to me I was **watched** by two pair of eyes while I was walking upstairs.

**Another chapter done please review and we hoped you enjoyed the chapter! **

до свидания **and that's goodbye on Russian… bye****.**


	11. On our way home XD  !

**YELLOOOO! This is Kazuko's POV so don't judge her randomness.**

( Kazuko's POV )

"Kazuko wake up it's time for breakfast." I heard A-chan say while shaking me hard until I finally landed on the floor. Hohoho is that porn magazines under Neji's bed. Nah just some old magazines on Barbie dolls.

"Where's Neji-chan?" I asked A-chan.

He's sleeping in the corner over there." She replied. Hehehe time to make one of the stoic people get embarrassed.

"HEY NEJI-CHAN WAKE UUUUUUUPP!" I yelled as loudly as I could. He sat up straight in bed and looked at me angrily.

"Can I ask you two questions?" I asked.

"Sure…." Neji replied.

"Why do you have Barbie magazines under your bed?" I asked.

*cricket cricket *

He bolted out of his bed and ran through the hallway screaming-

"HANABI STOP PUTTING THAT SHIT UNDER MY BED!"

"WAIT I NEED TO ASK YOU ONE MORE QUESTIOOOOON!" I yelled realizing I hadn't asked my last question. Or maybe I did cause I did ask him if I could ask him a question.

( 10 minutes later at the breakfast table )

"Bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacooon." I sang as Hinata's mom put the bacon plate in the middle of the table. It was maybe 100 bacons on the plate and I took 35 of them. We all ate in complete silence until it was only one bacon left on the plate. I saw Naruto looking at the bacon and then up at me while glaring.

"MY BACOOOOOOON!" Both Naruto and I screamed as we lunged for the holy bacon.

"No my bacon." I heard Itachi's voice say. I looked at him bacon in his mouth chewing the once beautiful and holy bacon.

"YOU FREKING FUDGY WEASEL! THAT WAS MY HOLY BACON!" I screamed at him.

*death glare from Itachi*

I cringed at the glare and started go to my corner of woe while saying-

"You're just as creepy as A-chan, weasel-kun." I said

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" A-chan glared at me and I started to go to my corner of fear instead. Then I saw Akamaru and Kiba walk in and I immediately started hissing at him. I don't know why tough. I suddenly saw something out of the corner of my eye and I turned towards it seeing my little flying Frankie.

"OH MY GOOOD! IT'S FRANKIE!" Insert very happy face from meeee….. I ran to the little fly, clutching his wings and started talking to him.

"I think we should leave now thanks everyone bye!" I heard A-chan say in the background 'cause I was too busy talking to Frankie. Then I heard the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Huh? Did I miss something?"

"No not really just go back to talking to Frankie"

"OH NO!"

"What?"

"FRANKIE IS GONE!"

*beep*

"Oww"

"idiot"

(about 5min later…)

We were *cough* calmly *cough* walking down the street when a few bandits jumped out in front of us.

"Give us all your money or else…!"

"Or else whaaaaaat" I said.

"We'll kick your ass bitch!"

"Bad move" A-chan said shaking her head.

About half a minute later they were lying on the ground beaten to a bloody pulp.

*poke* *poke* *coughing up blood*

"Hm, I thought they were dead" Sasori said casually

"They shouldn't have said that" A-chan said

"No kidding" Itatchi answered

"OMG!" A-chan yelled

"WHAT, ARE YOU HURT?" I screamed and for once concerned.

"I got my mp3 with me when we were transferred here!" She screamed excitedly

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT IDIOT!"

"Well I wasn't" she said and magically pulled her mp3 out of her pockets and plugged her headphones.

*growl* "I'm hungry!" I whined

"We ate 10 min ago!" Sasori said shaking his head

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" I yelled pointing a finger at him."Ooooooh Ichiraku Ramen" I said drooling.

"Well I'm not buying your food" A-chan said

"Buuut A-chaaaan!" I whined

"NO! the last time I paid for you, you bought 32 bowls of ramen!" She said.

"I WAS HUNGRY!"

"YOU'RE ALLWAYS HUNGRY"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"I DON'T CARE I'M NOT BUYING IT FOR YOU!"

"Everyones staring at us you know." Itatchi said quietly.

"I DON'T CARE!" Both me and A-chan screamed at the same time. We looked at each other and then we burst into laughter.

"Okay we split 50/50" A-chan told me still giggling.

"YAY! BEST FRIEND EVER!" I screamed and glomped her.

We ate and then went back home being knocked down by Tobi

"HELP TOBI! TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO PISS KISAME OFF." Tobi screamed and then theater whispered. "I just accidently stabbed him with my kunai"

"I'LL HELP YOU TO HIDE TOBI!" I grabbed his hand and ran away into the forest with him. Behind me I heard a low "She's an idiot."

I wondered what that came from.

**Aaaaaaaaand that's the end of that chapter and sorry for the weird ending but I had a complete brainfreeze Goodbye r&r and that's it I guess Bye AGAIN!**


	12. kidnapping! NOOOOOO TOT

**Chapter…. Whatever we don't own Naruto and on with the chapter!**

**Ages of the characters: Akito 18, Kazuko 18, Deidara 19, Sasori 19 (and he's not a puppet he's human!), Itatchi 22, Kisame 25, Kakuzu 25, Hidan 19, Pein 23. Konan 23, Tobi 18, Zetsu 25. **

**Now on with the story**

Normal

_Song_

'thoughts'

(Akitos POV)

"A-chaaaaaaan!"

"What? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"I have a mission!"

"Careface!"

"WAKE UP NOW!"

I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, okay" I said. Putting on my clothes. I went downstairs with Kazuko behind me like a lovesick puppy. She started rubbing her head on my back.

"Kazuko what the hell are you doing?" I asked

"I want a hug before I leave!" she said holding out her arms.

"Then go ask Deidara!" I said while I dodged her hug attacks.

"NO DEIDARAS A PERVERT!"

"Since when am I a pervert?" Deidara asked hitting the back of her head.

"Since, since you stared at me weirdly!" She yelled and pointed at him with an accusing finger.

"When did I do that?" he looked confused

"Well you haven't done it yet, BUT YOU WILL!" She screamed

"Says who?"

"SAYS ME!"

"Break it up idiots and you go on your mission, what's the mission by the way" I asked.

"Me and Hidan are going to take out some rouge ninja somewhere." She said grinning "It's a one day marsh there and a day marsh home, IT'S REALLY EXCITING!"

"Yeah, yeah" I said.

"HEY BITCH ARE WE GOING TODAY OR WHAT!" Hidan screamed at us.

"YES WE ARE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! Bye!" she said hugging me and then she ran out the door.

"Tch, I'll go out for a while I need to buy some more clothes" I said to Deidara.

"Why?" He asked

"Because I can't live with just one pair of clothes dumbass" I said and smashed the door behind me.

I began walking to Konoha and I turned on my mp3 (AN/ Akito is addicted to music just so yah now ;)) I turned on one of my favorite songs:

**Never too late, Three Days Grace**.

This world will never be what I expected  
>And if I don't belong who would have guessed it<br>I will not leave alone everything that I own  
>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<p>

Even if I say it'll be alright  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late

No one will ever see this side reflected  
>And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?<br>And I have left alone everything that I own  
>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<p>

Even if I say it'll be alright  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late

The world we knew won't come back  
>The time we've lost can't get back<br>The life we had won't be ours again

This world will never be what I expected  
>And if I don't belong<p>

Even if I say it'll be alright  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
>It's never too late<br>It's not too late, it's never too late

I was so into the song that I didn't hear that someone said something to me until he said

"It's not polite to ignore people"

I was jerked back to reality.

"Eh, sorry Sasuke I didn't hear you" I apologized. I turned off my mp3 and gave him a smile. "I'm here to buy some clothes"

He raised an eyebrow

"I'll come with you"

"Huh! Why!" I asked surprised.

"I have nothing better to do" he answered. "Where's your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be here to help you?"

"Sasori is NOT my boyfriend" I said embarrassed.

"Hn"

(2 hours of shopping later)

"Thanks for helping me" I said smiling. He nodded once.

"To repay me you'll have to go on a date with me" he said with a smirk.

"HEY, YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU!" I yelled at him. He just nodded again, grabbed my hand and pulled me away along the street.

"Isn't this kidnapping people?" I asked

"No" he said and walked into the big mansion before us.

"I'm pretty sure it is" I replied. A woman greeted us.

"I see you have a friend with you master Sasuke."

"Yes, could you take her bags and ask the cook to make us some dinner?" He asked/commanded.

"Yes, master Sasuke"

We walked through a corridor and he opened a door and walked in.

"Wow" I said breathless.

"Didn't know you were this rich, and your house is real beautiful." He shrugged.

"I got it after my parents died in the war and Itatchi decided to join those criminals Akatsuki."

"I heard Konoha made a peace treaty with the Akatsuki.

" I answered quietly.

"They did." Then I took a look around for the first time we stepped into the room "Were in the dining room." I stated.

"Yes." We ate our lunch and talked a little.

(A few hours later)

We were standing outside the Akatsuki mansion.

"I had fun even if you kidnapped me for the day" I smirked. He frowned.

"I didn't kidnap you!" he answered glaring.

"Whatever" I said smiling. He then kissed me. I was taken by surprise.

"Bye" and then he was gone. I just stared at where he was standing seconds ago and I looked up at the sky and my expression changed. 'Damnit I hope there's no thunder today. I walked inside and dropped all my bags on the floor. It was about eight o'clock.

"Need any help?" Sasori asked. I still don't get how he can walk so soundlessly.

"Yeah, I need to get all of these to my room" I said and smiled my sweetest smile.

"Okay" he said and grabbed a few off the bags.

(Outside my room)

"Thanks for helping" I said.

"Sure" He replied and started walking away. Just then it began to thunder. I took a hold of his wrist. He looked at me confused. I dropped his wrist like I just burned myself on it and ran inside my room slamming the door in his face. I sat in the corner farthest away from the windows with my hands covering my ears.

(Quick Kazuko POV)

I stopped fighting the ninja before me and stared at the sky 'Damnit not thunder' 'I hope your okay A-chan' I thought and started fighting again

(Akitos POV again)

The door opened and I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me. I sat in Sasori's lap and cried into his chest cringing every time lightning struck somewhere, I digged my nails into his shoulders. He didn't complain at all. We sat like that with him stroking my hair till the thunder ebbed out and I finally fell asleep. But before that happened I could feel his soft lips on my forehead.

**So….. what do you think about his chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh? R&R**

" **THE POWE OF REWIEWS IS AMAZIIIIIIIIIIING!" **

" **Sorry! just please review…..-_-" **


End file.
